


Feelings

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Feelings, Humour, mikanniesasha, mikasa/annie/sasha, multichap, student council au, very gay, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia moves in with her sister Frieda and starts at a whole new school to finish her matric. Her goal? Lay low, make some friends, don't be the center of attention. Whatever demons she has she wants to bury them deep.Ymir is student council president, and a damn good one at that. She prides herself in her exceptional work, dedication, and her lack of friends. She does not need friends. All she needs is good grades so that she can guarantee her future.Mikasa, Annie and Sasha are all three in the council with Ymir. They like to think they're her friend, but Ymir has always been a tough nut to crack. That's until the new student arrives. They realize that there is just something about Historia that rubs Ymir in all the right ways - as in, gives Ymir actual feels. Together, they pull Historia into the council and thrust her and Ymir into situations where they're forced to interact and, of course, fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand this is my 200th SnK story. How fucking wild is that. Also, Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko is literally a synopsis for this fic. Like I lowkey feel like Hayley broke into my laptop, read my plot outline for this fic and then wrote her song. So yeah, listen to that if you will. Shit's gonna get gay

“Do you have the lunch I packed for you?” Frieda asked.

Historia lifted her bag off the table and fluffed out her skirt. “Yeah,” she responded lamely. “Thanks.” She made for the door and didn’t hear Frieda wishing her a good first day at school.

Yeah, first day. Historia frowned to herself as she climbed into her car. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go to school. On the contrary she had insisted. The only issue was that it was the second term in, and Historia just knew she would draw all kinds of attention. But that usually came with the territory, and at least, she thought, she was starting a new school.

New school, new start.

She wasn’t all that familiar with the town, so it took a few wrong turns for Historia to finally find the school property. She had been one frustrated huff away from pulling her iphone out and using her GPS when she finally spotted the building in the horizon.

_Let’s do this then,_ she thought, parking in as inconspicuous spot as possible. There were already a lot of cars in the parking lot, none as expensive as hers and it showed. She only swallowed lightly when she stepped out and eyes moved to watch her. She shouldered her bag, locked her car and then slowly headed towards the inner gate. Students were lazily walking around her, but no one seemed to really care much about her. Sure, a few were still staring, but who wouldn’t? She was beautiful. A hard fact that, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she and everyone else couldn’t. Historia could only focus on facing forward without drawing extra attention and least of all making someone feel like they could talk to her. At least she had her bitch face on, something she had perfect over the past year. No one would be brave enough to stop Historia Reiss doing her bitch walk with her bitch face on. At least, she’d hoped so.

Just at the gate entrance a tall figure stepped out, halting Historia’s trek. She nearly walked right into them and had to come to an abrupt halt. “Excuse me?” she huffed out, brows furrowed. “You’re in my way.”

“I will be in your way as much as I want,” they responded roughly. Historia glanced up and met stern brown eyes. The girl was much, much taller than her, with short brown hair and a splattering of freckles along the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. They would be cute, if she wasn’t scowling and glaring so deeply.

“Did I do something wrong?” Historia asked, teeth grinding together. _Don’t cause a scene, don’t cause a scene._

“You have no pullover on,” the girl informed her, eyes flicking over her form disapprovingly. “School rules state that no female student may wear her white shirt with no pullover.” She folded her arms across her chest and squared her shoulders. Oh, so she was prepared to stick it out until Historia bent over backwards to fix the injustice.

“Actually, today is my first day and I don’t have a uniform yet,” she told her, trying to layer her voice with sickening sweetness. In situations like these, that usually helped. Unfortunately Freckles seemed impervious to her glamour, so Historia promptly dropped her smile and sighed.

“I don’t care,” Freckles replied. “Get a pullover or get lost.”

Historia had tried to play nice. Hell, she’d tried to play _sweet_. But now this tall idiot was standing in her way and causing a scene, and people were eagerly staring their way. What the fuck was her problem? “Seriously? How am I supposed to get a uniform if you won’t let me through?”

Freckles shrugged. “Not my problem. You should have gotten one before stepping foot on school grounds.”

Historia’s heart was starting to pound in anger. It usually took a lot to make her so angry, but Freckles was getting her there fairly quickly. What was it about her that was just so… infuriating? Historia bit down on her tongue. She did _not_ have the time or patience for this.

“Fine,” she growled, eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest like Freckles had, then stepped up close and leaned into her personal space. She had to lift herself up on her tiptoes so that she was closer to Freckles’ face, but it worked. “Then we’ll just stare into each other’s eyes until you decide to let me pass.”

Freckles’ eyes widened slightly. This close, Historia could see flecks of green and gold in her eyes. She was not going to budge. Out of all her siblings, Historia was known to be the most stubborn. Watch Freckles try to subvert this one. She couldn’t.

They stayed like that until the parking lot was completely devoid of students. It became apparent that they were now late, which seemed to make Freckles darken in anger. A little crease formed between her brows, her lips pressed together and her freckles became a little more pronounced. Historia could see every little shift on her face, hear every little shaky exhale. _Good,_ she thought, _I cracked your little façade._

Freckles finally unfolded her arms and took a step back, glaring. “Get a pullover before day end, or you will be suspended per my request.” She huffed once and then stormed off, cheeks red. Historia allowed a smirk to spread her lips. One point to the new student, zero for the Freckled Idiot. She hurried to reception before she got into real trouble for being late.

XxX

Mikasa focused intently on the small squares of paper on her desk. It took a lot of fine detail for this, so she needed all the concentration she could get. Annie was sitting to her right, watching her as she neatly folded the small papers into shapes. Sasha sat right behind her, but she was eating quite loudly. Mikasa paused in her folding to turn around, frowning.

“Sasha, I’m trying to concentrate.”

Sasha shoved more chips into her mouth and chewed. “So? Me too. I’m concentrating on nourishing my body.”

Annie snorted. “Anymore nourishing and you’ll roll out of here.”

Sasha choked on her mouthful of chips. “Take that back!”

“Take what back, the truth?” Annie grinned evilly, and Mikasa went back to folding the papers.

“Something feels off today,” Mikasa murmured quietly. Sasha and Annie grew quiet, staring.

“You’re right,” Sasha agreed. “I wonder what it is.”

They remained silent, the only sound around them the students quietly chatting and the slight swish of Mikasa’s fingertips on paper. When the final school bell rang, all three of them sat upright, eyes wide.

“Ymir!” they said together.

“Where is she?” Sasha asked. She was shoving her mostly eaten packet of chips into her pullover, crumbs all over her mouth. She always forgot to wipe it clean, so Mikasa sighed and leaned over to wipe it off for her, using Sasha’s tie. At first Sasha thanked her, then she realized what she was using and she pulled the tie away, horrified. “Mikasa!”

Mikasa snickered. “What?”

“I’ve never seen her late before,” Annie commented lightly. She was leaning her elbow on her desk, chin against her palm. She looked like she was about ready to sleep, but then again, Annie always did. She chewed on her bottom lip. Mikasa swallowed lightly, watching Annie’s lip between her teeth. “Do you know where she is?” She turned suddenly and caught Mikasa staring, so Mikasa returned to her paper and pretended like her ears weren’t pink. She cleared her throat.

“Uh, no. She never mentioned anything when I saw her this morning.”

Their teacher arrived then in a whirlwind of excitement. She hurried to her desk and dropped an armful of papers atop it, then stood rigid and straightened the glasses atop her nose. She turned to her right, mouth open, but shut it with a click.

“Is Ymir absent today?” she asked, brows furrowed.

Mikasa lifted her hand immediately. “She is here, Hanji,” she responded, eyes never leaving her paper.

“That’s Miss Zoe to you, Mikasa.”

“I saw her this morning, Hanji!” Sasha exclaimed.

Hanji sighed and fiddled with her glasses again. “Well, this is, um…” She fumbled with the papers on her desk a moment, unsure what to do. Mikasa almost took pity on her enough to resume Ymir’s responsibility, but not really. Ymir usually did the morning announcements and the lecturing before each class, allowing Hanji to kick her feet up and eat some yogurt while she watched. Hanji’s yogurt was there, ready and waiting, but Ymir wasn’t. This had never happened before. Ever. Hanji was becoming frantic and Mikasa was slowly starting to feel some real concern, because not once in their entire school career had Ymir _ever_ been late for anything. But then the door to their classroom opened and Ymir strode in, face dark with a scowl.

“Ymir!” Hanji exclaimed, brightening up. “You made it! But you’re late.”

Ymir’s expression darkened even more. Hanji most likely realized that Ymir was the last person that needed a lecture or a warning. “I know, and I apologize,” she said, dipping her head respectfully. “I had a new student that didn’t know the rules nor wanted to follow them.” She set her bag down by her desk then took her usual spot beside Hanji’s. She accepted the stack of announcement letters from Hanji, then got to work.

Mikasa frowned deeply. She had never seen Ymir quite so angry before. What had made her so late? What had the student done? Mikasa made a mental note to give this transfer student a little visit, see what the fuss was about. She imagined a big, burly guy with spiky hair, all sorts of piercings and a nasty attitude. Who else could stand up to Ymir, make Ymir this flustered?

“This seems to be a code red,” Annie muttered darkly beside her.

“A code what?” Sasha asked.

Mikasa stopped folding her small paper projectiles and settled back in her seat, arms folded. “Someone pissed Ymir off,” she told Sasha. “And we need to meet this person.”

“Ymir? Pissed off? Like, for real?”

Mikasa nodded. “Look at her. She’s seething.”

“We’ve seen her irritated before, sure,” Annie agreed, leaning closer to them. “But angry like this? It’s weird. She actually has _feelings._ ”

Mikasa sent Annie a lifted brow. “Of course Ymir has feelings,” she hissed. “She’s student council president, not Satan.”

Sasha snorted on a loud laugh, garnering Ymir’s attention from the front. She paused mid-sentence and glared over at them. The glare made Sasha suck in her laughter and deflate in her seat like a melted ice cream. After a few awkward silent seconds, Ymir returned to the announcements. Hanji already had yogurt on her glasses.

Mikasa clasped her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. This was… interesting.

XxX

Historia ended up skipping register period completely. Once at reception, she was given her class schedule and then told to wait for the student council president to show her around the school, to her classes and give her a run down on the rules. Historia wasn’t too keen, but at least she got to spend the last ten minutes sitting around doing nothing. When the person finally arrived Reception Lady perked up and smiled brightly.

“Ymir!” she greeted, all teeth and red lips.

“Good morning Mrs Clark. How is your wife doing?” Ymir asked.

Mrs Clarke flushed happily. “She’s doing wonderfully, thank you for asking. You’re as polite as ever.” She placed a stack of papers on the counter. “Here are the list of school rules you requested. The transfer student is sitting over there. We leave her in your capable hands.” Mrs Clarke pointed in Historia’s direction, and when Ymir turned around Historia’s heart lurched.

“You?” Historia exclaimed.

“Yes, me,” Ymir told her, voice cool and expression collected. “I figured you were the transfer student.” Her eyes settled on Historia’s chest. “Still no pullover, I see.”

Historia puffed her cheeks up. “That was literally ten minutes ago.” She crossed her arms over her breasts, feeling exposed with Ymir’s fierce eyes on her. “So you’re the big shot council president, huh?”

Ymir stepped closer, gripping the stack of papers so tightly that her hands went white. She nodded. “I am. My name is Ymir Wikström. I’m to give you a quick tour of the school grounds and show you to your classes. Can we perhaps do that now?”

Historia felt like being petulant, but knew that wasn’t a very good first impression. Mrs Clark was watching them aptly, anyway. Since she adored Ymir, for some reason, Historia didn’t want to make her an enemy. “Sure.” She stood and shouldered her bag. Ymir was _really_ tall, but she didn’t seem to notice or care as she turned and headed for the door. Historia glared at the back of her head and followed.

They left the office and climbed down a few stairs, and then Ymir started listing off class numbers and the location of the bathrooms, clothes store, textbook store and anything else she might need. They were walking so quickly that Historia had to jog, since she wasn’t blessed with endless legs. She kept up with it for a while, but halfway through she gave up and stopped, bent over and gasping. Ymir paused as well and turned to her, frowning.

“We have five minutes left until first period begins. I’d like to be in time for that.”

Historia lifted a hand. “Just give me… a second… please.” She coughed lightly. “I’m not super tall like you.”

Ymir remained silent, waiting. Historia took a few extra seconds just because she could, and then she straightened. She inhaled deeply.

“Here are the school rules.” Ymir thrust the stack of papers at her. “Read through them. Acquaint yourself with them. If I see you breaking any one of them, I will get you detention. Do you understand?”

Historia took the papers unhappily. “What do you have against me? I feel personally victimized and it’s my first day.” She ran a hand through her blonde hair, curling a lock behind her hear. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” When she glanced up, she noted the oddest expression on Ymir’s face. She looked like she was ready to drop on the spot. “Hey, are you okay?”

Ymir cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” She glanced at her watch. “We share a register class, so if you can just follow me I can introduce you to Miss Zoe before the bell rings.” She turned swiftly and then headed down the hallway. Historia tucked the papers underneath her arm and followed, wondering not for the first time what Ymir’s problem was.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia’s breaths puffed in and out in a foggy cloud in front of her face. Her feet were pounding hard on the concrete, heart throbbing hard in her chest. Her mind was blissfully blank as she started her second lap around the block. Unlike her father’s home, her sister didn’t have a property big enough to jog on. Scratch that, she lived in a normal neighbourhood, so Historia had no choice but to take to the street.

When she reached the house again she was sucking in deep breaths. She never usually ran this hard, but it felt good. Her leg muscles were throbbing and warm and it made her feel slightly more at ease. She went inside to shower and get the sweat off her skin, then she dressed in her new uniform—making sure to put the pullover on. While she straightened the front of her pullover, Ymir’s face flashed in her mind. She huffed.

“You’re up awfully early,” Frieda said, hobbling into the kitchen and plopping down into a chair. Historia’s lips twitched but she didn’t smile.

“I like to start early,” she answered. She handed a mug of coffee over, knowing her sister couldn’t function without caffeine so early. She stuck to her bottle of water, pulling her nose when Frieda swallowed half the coffee in one go. “Ugh, I don’t know how you can drink that stuff.”

Frieda eyed her. “How do you not? You’re young. You don’t need to be so active.”

Historia shrugged. “A body like this doesn’t come easy.”

Frieda laughed loudly. “I don’t remember you being this concerned about how you look.”

“Yeah, well, when you left I was still a kid, Frieda.” It came out a little more bitter than intended. Frieda went silent and Historia was too afraid to turn around and look at her. Guilt started in her gut, so to distract herself she unlocked her phone and went into Instagram. Frieda sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry. I should have taken you with.”

Historia turned and leaned against the counter. “No, I was fine.”

“You weren’t, Historia. Look at you!” She sounded frustrated. “Our family… we screw each other up.”

Historia’s somewhat neutral mood was now ruined. She didn’t want to take it out on Frieda, because lord knew she didn’t deserve it. Instead Historia grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

“Thank you for the coffee!” Frieda called after her. “And you look lovely in uniform!”

Historia couldn’t help the tiny smile as it slipped out.

Public school was easy compared to the private academies Historia had gone to growing up, and yet she felt extremely exhausted. She barely slept the night before, just stared up at her ceiling and thought about her life, what had led her to moving and then, frustratingly, Ymir. Historia forced herself not to care about the latter. Ymir was nothing to her. Just an irritating student council president with too much time on her hands.

The parking lot was busier than it had been the day before, so students stared as Historia parked her car and hopped out. She stuck out like a sore thumb but she tried to ignore the curious stares and headed into the school grounds with purpose. To her immense irritation, Ymir stepped in front of her just before she stepped into the gate. Ymir eyed her appearance, lingering at her pullover. Historia glared at her.

“Happy?” Historia growled. “My tits are fully covered.” There was just something about Ymir that made her so _mad_.

Ymir’s eyes narrowed, but she said absolutely nothing and gestured with her hand for Historia to move along. Her focus shifted to other students and Ymir stepped away to bitch about something. Historia continued walking, rolling her eyes. Why the fuck had Ymir even stopped her? She could have clearly seen that she wasn’t breaking any rules. Was it just to rub it in? Ymir hadn’t seemed smug, but maybe that was beyond the mask she put on. Historia was going nowhere letting herself get so riled up by Ymir, so she forcefully shoved all such thoughts out of her mind.

“On Ymir’s hit list, transfer student?”

Internally, Historia sighed. Would no one leave her alone? A girl appeared at her side. She had light brown hair tied up and disturbingly pretty brown eyes. Historia’s stomach fluttered. All anger washed away, replaced now by mild irritation and attraction. “I have a name,” she said stiffly.

The girl nodded happily, ponytail flopping about. “I know, Historia. I just wanted to try saying ‘transfer student’ all dramatically. Like in the anime.”

“The what?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Never mind about that. I’m Sasha.” She held her hand out and Historia reluctantly took it. Her palm was warm and slightly sweaty. “So are you new to town?”

Historia straightened her bag over her shoulder. “I am.”

Sasha remained silent, eyes expectant. She clearly expected more of an explanation or something, but Historia wasn’t interested in sharing her entire backstory with a complete stranger. “Well, anyway. Don’t mind Ymir, she’s a bit of a butt. Very high strung. We’re not sure if she even sleeps.”

Historia lifted a brow. They paused by the quad, where groups of students loitered about, chatting and waiting for the bell to ring for register period. “You know her?”

“As well as anyone can,” Sasha answered. “She’s a tough nut to crack.” There was an odd gleam in her eyes that Historia didn’t entirely like. She got the sense that Sasha was invested in more than just being friendly to the new kid. Historia didn’t like that.

“It’s nice meeting you Sasha, but is there something you want from me?”

Sasha had the decency to flush and look mildly embarrassed. “What? Of course not. I just wanted to ask if you joined any of the clubs.”

“Clubs?”

Sasha’s head bobbed again. “Yeah. At this school clubs are mandatory. Kinda like in anime, you know?”

“Again, no I don’t.”

Sasha blew out a breath. “Okay, hit and miss. We have tons of different clubs for different things. Sports, entertainment, art. If you don’t want to, you can get out of joining a club if you join the student council instead.”

Historia’s brows lifted. “The same council where Miss High and Mighty throws her sword around?” Sasha stared at her imploringly. “No. I’m sorry, I’ve had enough of that idiot. I appreciate the invitation, but I politely decline. And this conversation is over.”

She didn’t wait to hear a response, and walked off in any random direction. Anything to get away from her and anymore mention of Ymir.

XxX

Sasha sighed deeply. A hand cupped her elbow, drawing her closer and she turned, pressing her face against Mikasa’s chest. Annie stood beside them.

“I think the most insulting thing about that was her not knowing what anime is.”

Mikasa rubbed a soothing hand along her back. “It’s okay.”

“Not everyone is a weeaboo,” Annie said.

Sasha gasped, affronted. “I am no such thing! It’s called being an _otaku_. Get it right.”

“No one cares about your Chinese cartoons,” Annie added.

Sasha’s face puffed up. “How dare you!”

Mikasa lightly grabbed her face. “Sash’, Annie is messing with you. As she always does. Calm down.”

Her anger deflated, but Sasha pouted. Mikasa’s hands were warm against her face and she relished the feel of them. “Tell your little demon that I don’t wanna play with her anymore.”

Mikasa turned to Annie, ready to repeat the words but Annie lifted her hands and rolled her eyes. “I’m standing right here. I heard.”

Sasha sighed. “She said no, guys. She thinks Ymir is an idiot.”

Annie snorted. “Because she is.”

“Annie, you don’t know everything about Ymir.”

“And you do?” Annie shot back.

Mikasa pursed her lips. “Look, I think we just need to figure out a way to get Historia to join. Asking her outright clearly didn’t work. This is only her second day here. Do we have any ideas?”

The three of them went quiet as they thought about it. Before anyone could come up with anything, Ymir appeared in front of them, frowning.

“What are you guys doing out here after the bell rang? You’re in the council.”

They all gasped. “We never heard the bell!” Sasha exclaimed.

“Then get a move on,” Ymir growled. “You have ten seconds before you’re officially late.”

Mikasa grabbed both Sasha and Annie by their hands and then dragged them forward. Annie was shooting Ymir a glare and Sasha was looking overly guilty. Mikasa, though, seemed calm as a button. Sasha loved that about her. She was the only one that actually managed to interact with Ymir on a daily basis and not explode in anger.

They made it to class in time, astonished to find Ymir already there, somehow, and hurried to their seats. Sasha continued to think over their options, wondering what on earth they could do to get Historia to join the council if she hated Ymir so much.

Sasha glanced over at Ymir sitting way in front, and briefly wondered if there was even any merit to this. Maybe Historia just gave her attitude. Was there really any point in hoping? There was only one way to figure that out, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written for over a year, but I am insanely in love with the plot for this (guys I think my fav is HS Aus like why lol), so yeah I decided to finally post it. Might not work on it yet, since I've got a million other ones to continue, start and finish. But thanks for reading and subscribe if you wanna eventually read chapter 2!


End file.
